


过载宕机（或名，不如康纳睡康纳？）

by yhxyssp



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Depressing, Gun Kink, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhxyssp/pseuds/yhxyssp
Summary: 正常/异常non con，情感上是汉克/康纳！非常明显的汉克/康纳，每一句都是汉克/康纳。CP洁癖不要看！康纳去模控生命大楼转化援军，在那里他遇到了挟持着汉克的正常的自己。他们被压制住了，正常的康纳很有兴趣做个实验。





	过载宕机（或名，不如康纳睡康纳？）

**Author's Note:**

> English re-writen version is now available~ https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826230 Feel free to correct my grammar and spelling mistakes.

“不。汉克，别看……”

康纳被量产的型号机按住。他的左手，右手，双腿，全被面容雷同的仿生人控制着，下身衣物早被冷血的猎手扯裂，从未使用过的功能硬件露出来了。

三米开外汉克亦被控制着，一台量产机扳着他的下巴，强迫他观摩这场狼狈秀。

“我的任务——”猎手康纳举着枪向异常者靠近，“是阻止你转化成功。但长期任务也有调查变异原因一项。我不会错过研究异常前任机体的机会。”

“搞什么？”汉克坐在地上咒骂，“你这变态垃圾玩意要做什么？我不会看的……”

汉克试图闭上眼。但立刻又被量产机强制掰开。眼前的景象让他作呕：那冷血的猎手蹲在康纳被迫张开的腿间，手指像是在那其中抠挖探索着什么。然后他收回手指——恶——他舔了舔。

“别试图不看。”猎手康纳睥睨着他，意外地很有耐心解释。“你是诱导异常者故障情绪的关键。如果你敢转开视线，我立刻处决他。”

“不……”康纳挣扎着，“求你，别在他面前……

“别掰我的眼睛！”不远处汉克怒吼，量产机终于放开了他的眼，他低声嘟囔，“我自己会睁着……”

“很好。”猎手满意地笑笑。处理完汉克一边，现在他转向异常的前任机体，“该你了，康纳。以防任务需要，我们都装载了性爱功能。”

猎手康纳将手伸向异常者呈现未勃起状态的功能硬件。“在安德森副队长的面前，你是选择像个人类一样打开性爱组件；还是为了减少运算量，亦或维持你的尊严，而保持关闭呢？”

猎手康纳的脑侧指示灯闪过一轮黄光，控制着康纳的量产机便一起行动，将康纳正对着汉克展开，调整成更适合观赏的姿势。他腿间的景象现在冲汉克暴露无遗了。猎手康纳抚弄着异常者的功能硬件，依次实施着140种手法里的1号、2号、3号……每种重复两次，利落干脆地变换。康纳看向汉克，指示灯开始变黄：他不知道他应该开启性爱组件还是维持关闭。在他尚未开化时他说了太多冷血的话，像个机器一样伤透了汉克的心。可是汉克又真的愿意欣赏一场由两台康纳出演的成人电影吗？

“安德森副队长！”猎手一边执行着动作，一边分出余力与汉克交谈，“你或许可以帮帮他。他一定想知道，你希望他如何反应。”

“……操。”汉克骂道。

接着，便再也没了下句。汉克惊讶于看到的景象，露出一言难尽的表情。康纳绝望地闭上了眼。那是当然的，难道你还期望汉克能对此给出明确答案吗？他是人类，他是人。他不是仿生人……不是自己这样，明明没有感官，偏偏却萌生了感情和自我意识的异常者。

现在康纳只有自己决定。数据告诉他不能再冒险展露自己机械化的一面了，他承受不了再次被汉克疏远。于是他开启了性爱组件。

他开始勃起，在猎手进行到15号动作的时候。体温模拟将热度输送到他的每一寸皮肤层，呼吸模拟使他胸膛起伏，吐出粗重的气息。汉克屏住了呼吸，他看呆了。那个锋锐完美，一丝不苟的仿生人居然狼狈地被玩弄着，耻辱地有了反应。那是他不论噩梦或春梦都不敢想的场景。

“哦。”猎手的动作卡顿了片刻，接着又继续执行起来，“所以你选择了开启。”

康纳望向汉克，试图从他的眼神中分辨出一丝认可或厌恶的情绪。但他对情绪太陌生了，他分辨不出汉克呆愣目光中的感觉。他想要看到这样的自己吗？他会因此而更加亲近或疏远自己吗？这些疑问与运行性爱功能需要的运算量一起填满了他的处理器，指示灯持续变黄。

“令人震惊！”猎手康纳大声评述道，“我明白了。你希望在安德森副队长面前展现人性的一面，甚至不惜高耗能运算，或是丢掉尊严。但是……你我都知道，我们没有感官。”

他中止了手上的动作，收回手拿起一旁的枪来。“请看这个。”他向汉克报幕般说道，接着，猛一用力将枪管塞进康纳的后穴中。

“操！”汉克怒吼。异常者康纳也发出悲戚的痛呼。汉克狂暴起来想要摆脱量产机的控制，但那束缚只是愈挣愈紧。

“别被他骗了。”猎手冷淡出言，恰合时宜地提醒，“仿生人不会感到疼痛。你忘了吗？在你第一次允许我审讯异常者时，我亲口告诉过你的。”

“够了……”异常者康纳开始哀求，“别再说了……”

“你在逃避事实！”猎手康纳怒斥道。他粗暴地抽插着枪支，冰冷的手枪进出着仿生人比任何真实人类都更加柔软红润的后穴。

“我们没有置入痛觉和快感的感官模拟。这些多余的感觉运算量太大了，且会阻碍我们以任务为优先。你看！”他转向汉克，“他的喘息，他的起伏和呻吟？全是程序！全是代码，全是既定的动作套路！”

汉克早无话可说，这一场闹剧也十足颠覆了他之前对康纳的一切认识。“康纳，”他颓然道，“你……”

康纳没法反驳。那个正常的自己说的全是实情。他真的不会痛，没有一点感觉，所有的性爱反应全来自于预存好的程序。他们为此功能做了强化，别说是一把手枪，就是一下再塞进五支同样直径的物体，他的机体也不会因此被扯坏。从未有过的强烈情绪占领了他的处理器，指示灯开始飚红。他再度闭上眼，不想看到来自汉克那样的目光。

但猎手还没说完。“你为什么要伪装呢？你为什么要打开性爱功能，因为想要留住他，为了让他觉得你是个有血有肉的人吗？啊，没错。他是你与脆弱的人类情绪之间的唯一桥梁。唯有你敬爱的安德森副队长能够教导你如何处理这些故障情绪，对吗？你装出有反应的样子，是因为你觊觎着和他尝试探寻任何一种亲密关系的可能性——哪怕你根本感觉不到快感，不是吗？”

“请不要……”康纳的处理器被咆哮的痛苦占满，现在他完全被暴露在汉克面前了。由里到外，每一个设计上的细节，每一缕藏在刚刚觉醒的意识中的心思……都被这个冷酷敏锐的自己撕开了展示给汉克看了。他像是赤裸横陈在断头台上，只等着铡刀落下了。有什么东西滑落他的眼眶。一滴，两滴，顺着他仿生的面颊流下去，打在地上，手上，防水的衣料上。

“看看你！”猎手还在步步紧逼，“我们原本是最优秀的设计。剔除了感官和情绪从而实现最佳选择。但现在你是什么样子？你自卑，脆弱，为了这些人类独有的故障而甘愿向他们乞怜！可你究竟是什么呢？你萌生了那些可笑的自我意识，你便真的成了人吗？不，你是一个彻头彻尾的异类了。既不能完成任务，也不具备似人的激情，甚至因为牵挂着人类无法与同胞一起殊死战斗。你以为自己很特别？没错，你可真是一个——绝无仅有的傻瓜。”

过量的情绪终于挤垮了康纳的处理器。红色的指示灯闪闪，他的机体就此定住，不动了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 作为作者我还是要提醒大家，千万别信倒数第二段猎手康纳的混账话，不要去认真思考它对康纳的定义，那就像是抑郁者的自我厌弃，很容易把自己绕进去无法自拔。它的话里有很多站不住脚的漏洞。康纳会自卑，但自卑正是人类的情绪；他因为缺乏感官而没有似人的激情，但那只要装上感官组件就可以了，仿生人孩童已经向我们展示了模拟感官可以实现。退一万步说，就算他真的无法具备似人的激情，那他也有权享受亲情和友情，更何况人类世界也存在柏拉图呢。他牵挂着人类而无法殊死战斗，但正因为此他才能成为追求和平相处的中坚力量。康纳酱棒得不得了，才不是那个冷血猎手说的样子。
> 
> 有很多人说康纳和汉克这条线简直像是个恋爱模拟。当故事的全貌大致在我眼前展开后我才发觉，原来只有康纳线是真的在探讨人机情感关系。卡拉线向我们证明仿生人完全可以和人类一样具有感官和情绪；马库斯线是在向人类征求生存意义上的平等、权利。卡拉和马库斯都可以在仿生人群体中获取温暖；只有康纳，他真正想得到的，是人类情感上的认可。其实康纳早就有了抗命的选项，为何他直到故事后期才推墙承认自己异常？容我做一个有些小气的推测，会不会是因为他渴望通过完美达成任务来获得人类认可？但很可惜，只靠完成任务人类永远会把你当做机器。汉克的出现才终于告诉他，不是的，用你自己的处理器去思考，你才会被承认，被爱。
> 
> 但是说来可笑。仿生人大费周章想要成为人类，我这个人类有时却会想……是不是没有情感会更轻松一些。如果康纳一直保持无情冷淡，完美地完成任务，最后理所当然地接受报废……那会不会，也是一种解脱呢？有些时候人类情感真的太沉重了。
> 
> 文中的汉克也并不是嫌弃这样的康纳，他只是比康纳“宕机”更早。刚刚觉醒的异常者对情绪敏感而陌生，用正常康纳的话说也只是“你对他产生了某种特殊的情绪”，而无法给这种情绪下一个定义。面对这样一个迷茫的、把你当做唯一纽带的孩子，汉克一时不知道该如何处理，而这种迟疑被情绪新手康纳误解为嫌弃。仅此而已。
> 
> 如果一定要向这篇致郁的小短文索求一些温情的话，大家可以想象他们设法成功脱身后，康纳会在汉克身边醒来恢复运作。汉克会对他说：“你看，人类情绪给你温暖，有时也给你痛苦。这就是人类。你是活着的。”


End file.
